An Interviewed Love
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: AU! Brooke and Lucas broke-up, in highschool. They haven't seen each other since. What happens when they both get selected to be guests on a television show, and didn't know it? Read as they deal with the past and the present! BRUCAS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is another one of my stories where the idea just popped into my head. I don't know if I will continue. So, please, review if you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. **

* * *

Brooke rapped her finger on her kitchen counter. Rachel was supposed to come over today and try on a dress for the new collection. Brooke jumped up as the mail man knocked on the door. Brooke sighed and slowly walked over to the door.

"Here you go," he said as he handed Brooke the stack of mail. Brooke gave him a smile and flopped on the couch. Most of the mail was from fans. Brooke eyed a letter with a big M on it. Brooke opened it and screamed.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Rachel asked as she ran into the room. She smiled as she saw her friend jumping up and down with delight. "What happened?"

"Michelle Fontain wants to do a special about Clothes over Bros and me!" Brooke screamed. Rachel's mouth widened.

"If you are trying to punk me, nice try," Rachel said as she sat down next to Brooke. Brooke glanced at her friend.

"I'm serious, here's the letter," Brooke said. Rachel grabbed it and her jaw hit the floor.

"Ohmigosh!" Rachel said. Brooke nodded.

"There's an extra ticket, want to come?" Brooke asked.

"Heck yes!" Rachel cheered.

"I can't believe this," Brooke said.

"When do we leave for L.A?" Rachel asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Does the invitation say when?" Brooke asked Rachel.

"Two days from today," Rachel said.

"Well, we both could use a break from our chaotic work life," Brooke said. Rachel nodded.

"Want to celebrate?" Rachel asked. Brooke glanced at her clock; party time was in two hours.

"In a little bit," Brooke said as she turned on the television.

"Gossip," Rachel demanded. Brooke changed the channel.

"_Hello everyone and welcome to Gossip. Our top stories for tonight are, Britney Spears makes a comeback with hit CD Blackout, The new book from Lucas Scott, and the new fashion line that will rock your world._ _Britney Spears is coming back and fans are screaming Gimmie More to her new record. Blackout is now in stores, so check it out. Lucas Scott has a new book and take a look at the exclusive interview we snagged with him."_

"_Hello, Lucas, I am Macy"_

"_Hello, Macy," Lucas greeted. _

"_First things first, congratulations on your new book, Tree Hill,"_

"_Thanks," _

"_So, where did you get all of these ideas for this book?" _

"_Well, it is mostly about my experiences like love, loss, parties, and alcohol. A lot of my friends are in the dedication page and in the story," _

"_Well, I love the book and you should be proud of yourself," _

"_Why thank you. I am very pleased." _

"_Your welcome. Stay tuned, we have more from Mr. Scott when we come back." _

Rachel turned off the television.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Brooke asked as she stood up.

"Turning the television off. I just thought we should watch Princess Bride," Rachel lied.

"Rachel, I am fine," Brooke said as she held her head up high.

"Brooke, I know you still love him," Rachel said as she swung her feet over the side of the couch. She followed Brooke into the kitchen.

"Rachel, I do not love him. He made his choice and so did I," Brooke said. She opened the fridge and tried to refrain from crying. She didn't love him, well, she couldn't love him. She had to keep telling herself that.

"Brooke, you are always going to love him. He was your first love and that's something that stays with you forever," Rachel explained.

"Rachel-"

"Brooke, I know it's hard believe me. Just try to find a guy tonight," Rachel said. What was Rachel babbling about? Sure, she to had a first love. But that was nothing like Brooke and Lucas' relationship.

"Rachel, shut up!" Brooke yelled as she grabbed a coke from the fridge. Rachel exhaled deeply.

"Fine, I will go," Rachel said as she turned around. Rachel slammed the door with a loud bang. Brooke broke down. She crumbled to the floor and leaned against her counter. She placed her tender head in her hands.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Tigger, what can I get for you?" Haley asked._

"_Two molted fudge brownies, please. I'm gonna surprise Lucas," Brooke said._

"_Oh yeah, how's your guy's relationship?" Haley asked as she rapped the brownies in a bag. _

"_Perfectly amazing," Brooke giggled._

"_Here you go. I expect details later," Haley said._

"_Don't I owe you money?" Brooke asked as she pulled out her wallet._

"_No, it's payback for helping Nathan and I," Haley said softly._

"_Thanks, Hales," Brooke said and left the store. _

_Brooke entered her best friends pad. She promised Peyton she would stop by and drop of her clothes. Brooke slowly walked upstairs. "Peyton?" Brooke asked as she entered Peyton's room. Brooke eyes watered at the sight in front of her. Lucas and Peyton were making out. _

"_Brooke," Lucas squeaked out. Brooke cried and shook her head. No-no-no-no-no, this was all just a terrible dream. "Brooke," Lucas said as he walked up to her. He grabbed her arm. Brooke turned around and gave him a cold, hard stare._

"_How could you?!" Brooke screamed. _

"_Brooke, I'm sorry," Lucas said. Peyton walked towards her and nodded._

"_You were supposed to be __**my**__ boyfriend. I loved and trusted you!" Brooke screamed at Lucas. She turned to face Peyton. "And you were my best friend in the whole wide world. How could you do this to me? You knew how much I loved him!" Brooke said as she stormed away crying. _

"_Brooke, wait!" Lucas called after her. He caught up with her just before she made it to her car. _

"_You never wanted me, did you?" Brooke asked softly._

"_Brooke-"_

"_Answer the question, Lucas!" Brooke yelled._

"_I wanted Peyton at first, then you threw yourself at me and I went for the ride," Lucas said. Shattered, the very word that describes Brooke's heart. She clenched her chest and ran to her car. She drove home with the never ending tears running down her face. _

_End flashback_

* * *

"Hello," Lucas said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Luke, it's your mother. I just saw your interview," Karen said excitedly.

"You called to tell me I was great? Well, thanks mom," Lucas said.

"Lucas, it was a great interview and your book is amazing. I called to tell you how proud I am of you," Karen said.

"Thanks, Mom. How's Lilly?" Lucas asked.

"She is just great. When are you gonna come home Lucas?" Karen asked.

"Mom, please don't ask me that," Lucas said softly.

"Your reunion is in a week. Come on a plane tomorrow," Karen said.

"Mom, I can't just up and leave," Lucas said.

"Fine, did you get the letter I sent you?" Karen asked.

"Mailman just came let me check," Lucas said as he shuffled threw some email. He opened a letter to see new pictures of Lilly. She was a little girl version of Keith and that killed them inside.

"She has gotten so big," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yes, she has," Karen said sadly. After Lilly, she was all by herself. Lucas' eyes danced with glee as he read another letter.

"Mom, I have to go. I love you," Lucas said as he hung up. He quickly dialed a new number.

"Hello, Lindsay speaking," Lindsay said.

"Linds, you are never going to guess what happened," Lucas said excitedly.

"Discover the cure for cancer?" Lindsay asked boredly.

"No, I am going to be a guest on the Michelle Fontain Show," Lucas said.

"Ohmigosh, shut up. She is as big as Oprah!" Lindsay said. Lucas smiled.

"I have an extra ticket, wanna come?" Lucas asked.

"I am your editor, I guess I will come just to make sure everything goes okay," Lindsay said.

"Is that the only reason why?" Lucas asked with a cheeky smile.

"Of course," she replied.

"Oh, I see how it is," Lucas joked.

"Yeah, that's how I'm going to be," Lindsay said.

"I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Lucas asked.

"See you-" Lucas hung up.

* * *

Brooke walked slowly up to Rachel's friend's house. She knocked rather loud.

"What?" Rachel asked as she glared at Brooke.

"Rachel, let's not start this, okay. I came here to say I'm sorry. Yes, I love him but it hurts to talk about him or Peyton. I shouldn't have snapped," Brooke apologized.

"I'm sorry too!" Rachel said as she hugged Brooke.

"You excited?" Brooke asked.

"Hell yeah! Michelle Fontain's show is amazing. Plus, a vacation!" Rachel squealed with delight. Brooke smiled.

* * *

**AN: This is just the intro. REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Let me know if it's good.**


	2. So, this is Glamour and Hell

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, lovies! Lol.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, People Magazine, Oprah, or Tom Cruise. I do own the plot! YAY

* * *

"Brooke, we're here! We're here!" Rachel yelled with excitement. Brooke fluttered open her eyes.

"How long was I out?" Brooke asked as she stood up.

"You crashed four hours tops. You were so out that you slept through the turbulence. The plane was like really rocky!" Rachel laughed.

Brooke laughed, "My bad. So, are you super excited? Tomorrow I get to be on national television. Not just Fashion World Channel but the Michelle Fontain Show!" Brooke squealed.

"Oh, stop, your making me anxious," Rachel said as they got off the plane.

"There's just **one** problem," Brooke said.

"You made a fake letter and we're not going to see Michelle? Ohmigosh, no-no-no," Rachel said. Brooke laughed.

"No, we are going to see her. What do I wear?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, crap you're right," Rachel said.

"I mean, do I wear my own collection or would that make me conceited? Or do I go with some other brand and make myself look ashamed? I mean, I am being interviewed for my collection," Brooke said.

"I think you should wear like dress and then **I** can model an outfit," Rachel said.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked.

"Yep, besides, we have to look hot. So, I say we go get a mani and pedi!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel, we just got off the plane," Brooke whined. The hotel bed was calling her name.

"Brooke, we have twelve hours to decide what to wear, do with our hair, make-up," Rachel listed.

"That's what my stylist is for," Brooke said dryly.

"Hey, don't take your frustration out on me! Sheesh, what hotel are we staying in?" Rachel wondered.

"The Hilton," Brooke said.

"The five star Hilton?" Rachel asked. If she was going to the Michelle Fontain Show, she wanted to make sure she had money.

"Yes, Rachel. Okay, so we just got to find the limo driver," Brooke said. Brooke and Rachel scanned the limos for the name 'Davis'.

"There it is," Rachel said as she squealed with delight.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis, I am Philippe, your driver!" The chauffeur said in a professional tone. "Where may I take you?" he asked as he opened the door for Brooke and Rachel.

"The Hilton," Brooke said.

"The one with five stars," Rachel added as she hopped in.

"Rachel, you don't have to tell everyone we are going to a five star hotel," Brooke hissed.

"Why not? Oh, yeah, the fans," Rachel said. Brooke sighed.

"Mrs. Davis, I am a **huge** fan of your line. My wife buys all the new stuff," Philippe said. Brooke smiled.

"Thanks," Brooke said.

"Now, I will be your personal chauffeur and you may call me when needed," he said as he pulled over into the parking lot.

"We have an interview at eleven sharp at Studio B. So, we need you around…" Brooke trailed off.

"Nine thirty," Rachel finished.

"Can do," he said. Brooke handed him a twenty and got out of the car.

"Holy Shi..." Rachel said as she glanced up at the gigantic building. The magnificent fountain in the middle captured their eyes.

"So, this is living big," Brooke laughed.

"Wow," Rachel muttered out.

"Shall we?" Brooke asked. Rachel nodded and looped her arm around Brooke's.

"It's so… **shiny**," Rachel said as if in a trance.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis. The penthouse is ready for you," the lady at the front desk said. Brooke grabbed the key and rushed to the elevator. Giddily, they practically ran to their room.

"Brooke!" Rachel yelled.

"Ohmigosh, look at this place!" Brooke yelled out happily. The two girls started screaming their heads off and jumping around like idiots. Now, they truly knew what life in the world of glamour meant.

* * *

"Lindsay, have you seen my blue polo?" Lucas asked as he rummished through his suitcase.

"Blue polo, why not a nice tux?" Lindsay emerged from the bathroom.

"A tux," Lucas said.

"You don't see Tom Cruise strolling in on Oprah's dressed like crap," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, but also I will not be jumping on the couch," Lucas retorted.

"Wear the suit," Lindsay ordered.

"Why? The polo is casual," Lucas said. Why was she being such a butt?

"Exactly my point, polo's are casual not dressy. Now, as your **editor** wear the suit!" Lucas demanded.

"Fine, but only cause it's you," Lucas said with a crooked smile. Lindsay gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just looking out for you," she said.

"Now, let's go before we're late!" Lucas said as he rushed out the door.

* * *

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Michelle Fontain Show. We have two very special quests today. Please welcome our first guest, Lucas Scott," Michelle said. Lucas took a deep breath and walked on the stage. The crowd went wild.

"Hello," Lucas said.

"How are you?" Michelle asked.

"Great," Lucas said.

"Alright, your book is about your life. We are all very anxious; do you regret anything that happened in the past?" Michelle questioned. Lucas exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, I regret a lot of things. But if I didn't do what I did then there wouldn't be a book. Or an exciting one," Lucas laughed.

"The girl you cheated on, do you regret it?" she grilled. Lucas tried to be calm.

"Yes, I regret it with everything. It was stupid, I have no clue why I did it, but I did. I lost a loved one and a friend that day," Lucas said truthfully.

"You lost contact?" Michelle asked. Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, she left to live her life," Lucas said sadly.

"So, did you bring a guest?" Michelle asked glancing at the audience.

"My editor, Lindsay," Lucas said.

"People Magazine has reported that you two are a couple, is this true?" Michelle asked. Lucas shifted nervously.

"Lindsay is an amazing girl and I am lucky to have her," Lucas said. Lindsay blushed.

"How cute! Now, our next guest is someone special. She has a new fashion line. Please welcome, Brooke Davis!" Michelle greeted. Lucas' jaw dropped. Brooke walked outside and froze. Abort, Abort. Shit. Fuck. Damn it! Brooke forced a smile on her face and sat next to Lucas.

"Hello, Brooke," Michelle said. Brooke smiled and tried to sit as far away from Lucas as possible.

"Hi," Brooke said.

"How are you?" Michelle asked. I feel awkward and I'm with my ex who I still love.

"Fine, thanks" Brooke said.

"So, this fashion line is amazing!" Michelle exclaimed. Lucas nodded and quickly felt nervous as Rachel glared at him.

"Thanks," Brooke said.

"So, is this your friend?" Michelle asked as she pointed to Rachel.

"Yes, that's Rachel and she is modeling an outfit from the spring collection," Brooke said.

"Can we get an insight on the spring line?" Michelle practically begged.

"Lot's of dresses and shorts," Brooke said.

"Excellent, I just have to lose about twenty pounds," Michelle said with a laugh. "We will be right back," Michelle said.

* * *

"That was so horrible," Brooke said when the interview was over.

"Come on let's go party," Rachel said.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he rushed up to her.

"What?" Brooke asked irritated.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said for the hundredth time.

"Brooke, I love you fashion line. Good job, babe," Lindsay said as she kissed Lucas. Brooke just glared.

"Hello, gag," Rachel mumbled. Brooke giggled.

"So, I was wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner," Lindsay said.

"No," Brooke said quickly.

"Please Brooke," Lucas begged. No, Brooke, don't fall for that adorable face that makes you want to kiss him.

"Fine," Brooke said as if in a trance. Rachel stopped moving. What?

"Great tomorrow at the Tikki Island Grill," Lindsay said.

"Perfect," Rachel said dryly. She pulled on Brooke before she accepted an invite into Lucas' bed.

"See you guys tomorrow," Lindsay said.

"What the hell Brooke?" Rachel hissed.

"I don't know, he made the face. Besides, I would rather be friends than bitter enemies," Brooke said trying to make her seem less retarded.

"Fine, but for what it's worth, Lindsay just gives off that slut feeling," Rachel said. Brooke giggled.

"Good night, hoe," Brooke said.

"Night, bitch," Rachel said as she turned off the light. Brooke closed her eyes and tried to dream of anything but the boy of her dreams.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! Reviews are Love! Let me know if I should continue!

Coming up: The Date and Brucas deals with the Past!


	3. A Date With the Past

AN: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Keep it up!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But I do own the plot!

* * *

"So, I was wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner," Lindsay said.

"No," Brooke said quickly.

"Please Brooke," Lucas begged. No, Brooke, don't fall for that adorable face that makes you want to kiss him.

"Fine," Brooke said as if in a trance. Rachel stopped moving. What?

"Great tomorrow at the Tikki Island Grill," Lindsay said.

"Perfect," Rachel said dryly. She pulled on Brooke before she accepted an invite into Lucas' bed.

"See you guys tomorrow," Lindsay said.

"What the hell Brooke?" Rachel hissed.

"I don't know, he made the face. Besides, I would rather be friends than bitter enemies," Brooke said trying to make her seem less retarded.

"Fine, but for what it's worth, Lindsay just gives off that slut feeling," Rachel said. Brooke giggled.

"Good night, hoe," Brooke said.

"Night, bitch," Rachel said as she turned off the light. Brooke closed her eyes and tried to dream of anything but the boy of her dreams.

* * *

Brooke fluttered open her eyes to Rachel watching television.

"Pleasant dream?" Rachel giggled. Brooke glared.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" Brooke inquired. Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, like you don't know. You were talking in your sleep," Rachel said.

"Whatever," Brooke said as she got out of bed.

"So, I take it you didn't dream about Scott?" Rachel asked. Brooke looked at her.

"Don't be a bitch," Brooke spat.

"Relax, put the claws away!" Rachel laughed.

"It's not funny!" Brooke snapped as she drank some juice.

"Your right it's not, it's," Rachel stopped as she saw her friends face. It looked like Brooke was going to stab her if she said anymore. Brooke turned her back to her friend and sighed. Brooke thought about her dream. In her dream Lucas had never cheated on her and they were married with children. "You know what you need?" Rachel asked interrupting Brooke's thoughts. Brooke looked at her and shrugged.

"A boy to make him jealous!" Rachel yelled. Brooke eyed her.

"Rachel, come on now, be real," Brooke said as she joined Rachel on the couch.

"No, Brooke, think about it," Rachel said as she sat up straight. Oh, she was a genius!

"I am thinking about it! Have you lost your mind?" Brooke asked.

"No, I haven't lost my brain. But Brooke, if you have a date he will be jealous. Besides, you won't look like such a slut by throwing yourself at him!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, that's insane!" Brooke said with a laugh. She didn't need a man to make Lucas jealous. She was hot and Lindsay was, well, not as hot. Oh, who was she kidding? Lindsay was beautiful and even worse, she had Lucas.

"I'm a genius, you my friend, are stupid not to," Rachel said. Brooke glared at her. "I am going to take a shower," Rachel informed as she walked off to the bathroom. Brooke glanced at the phonebook infront of her.

"Oh, come on, Brooke," Brooke said to herself. As if a reflex, she snatched the phonebook of the table. She flipped through the pages until she found the escort service. She dialed the number.

_"Hello, LA escort,"_

"Hi, I am looking for a man," Brooke said. Brooke hit herself on the head as she realized what she had just said. Of course I am calling a male escort service, for a male.

_"Alright, now, any particulars?"_

"Yes, smart and sexy. Oh, and he has to know Clothes over Bros fashion. But, he can't be gay," Brooke added quickly.

_"Alright, where would you like to meet and when?"_

"Tonight, five, at the plaza hotel,"

_"Who is this?"_

"Tell him to meet me outside infront of the fountain," Brooke said and hung up. She quickly put the book up. "Have a good shower?" Brooke asked as Rachel emerged from the bathroom in her robe.

"When is he coming?" Rachel asked. Brooke kept a straight face.

"Who?" Brooke asked. Rachel laughed.

"Who, the male escort, duh!" Rachel said. Brooke didn't say anything. Rachel sat next to her. "Brooke, I know you want to do this."

"Yeah, but I don't want to have dinner with Lucas and Lindsay!" Brooke whined.

"And you think I do?" Rachel asked.

"You're a good friend," Brooke said.

"Don't worry, I won't make out with Lucas," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Brooke laughed.

"I am going to wear that cute, purple dress," Rachel said as she blow dried her hair. Brooke slipped into her mini, red dress. She stood next to Rachel and did her make-up.

"So, I plan to fake sick," Brooke said.

"Why? Brooke, Lucas and Lindsay are together. You and him were forever ago, do you really want that sleazy ass?" Rachel asked. Deep down, yes, Brooke does like him. But to hell with those feelings, she was single and was going to live her life.

"No, I don't want that sleazy ass! Can we call off the escort?" Brooke begged.

"No, use him, but if he's hot, I want him," Rachel said. Brooke laughed.

"You ready?" Brooke asked as she glanced at the clock.

"Yep," Rachel said as she fluffed her hair. They headed out the door. "Is that him?" Rachel pointed. Brooke nodded.

"Hello, ladies," he said in a hot, sexy voice. Rachel's eyes widened. She knew what she wanted for her birthday. He was about six feet, had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed nicely.

"What's your name?" Brooke asked.

"Ryan is my name. No need to inquire as to what your name is. It's a pleasure to escort you, Mrs. Davis," he said in a charming voice.

"Thanks, but how do you assume it's me that needs the escort?" Brooke asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Rachel stifled a laugh.

"I watch the Michelle Fontain Show yesterday, and well, there was something between you and Lucas. Are you the girl he cheated on?" he asked. Brooke looked at him.

"I asked for a smart guy, yes, but not one that knows all of this," Brooke laughed. Wow, he was amazing.

"That bastard!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You're my boyfriend and we met at your….errr…what sport do you play?" Brooke asked.

"Soccer," Ryan answered.

"We met at your soccer game," Brooke finished.

"Sounds good, shall we?" Ryan asked as he opened the limo door.

"You didn't bring a friend did you?!" Rachel asked as she hopped in the limo.

* * *

"Okay, there they are," Rachel pointed. Brooke's eyes were glued to Lucas and Lindsay.

"No turning back now," Brooke said as they waved.

"How are you guys?" Lindsay asked as the three sat down. Lucas eyed ryan up and down.

"Good," Rachel said.

"Hi, I'm Ryan," Ryan said as he noticed Lucas' staring.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas returned the greeting.

"Oh, so you're the bastard who cheated on Brooke. Well, it's not really fair to call you a bastard, since, your stupidity, allows me to date her. So, in an odd way, thanks," Ryan said. Lucas eyes narrowed.

"Wait, you're the girl he cheated on?" Lindsay said.

"Yep," Brooke said.

"Wow, how awkward," Lindsay said.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. She followed him out of the restaurant.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"What, don't what me. What the hell was that?" Lucas asked. Brooke laughed.

"What was what?" Brooke asked stupidly. He was squirming, and she loved it.

"Who is he?" Lucas asked.

"Ryan," Brooke answered. "My boyfriend," she added quickly.

"Where does he get off talking about **our** history?!" Lucas spat.

"He has freedom of speech and besides, your editor? How low can you go?" Brooke asked.

"She's more than that," Lucas snapped.

"So, is Ryan," Brooke said.

"Look, I'm sorry about the past, but we can't change it!" Lucas yelled.

"Shhhhh…hold your voice down! But if I could, I wouldn't date you!" Brooke hissed as she sat down on the restaurant steps. Lucas gasped.

"Come on, don't say that!" Lucas said as he sat next to her.

"It's true," Brooke said as she held back the tears.

"We had some good times," Lucas said.

"Yeah, we **had**," Brooke said.

"Come on, we did," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yeah, like when we played that one-on-one game at the River Court," Brooke said with a smile. She let the tears fall.

"When you and I had our first time," Lucas said.

"When we made up after I left," Brooke said,

"You wrote me eighty-two letters," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I had bad hand cramps," Brooke laughed. She wiped away a tear.

"Brooke, you were the best thing in my life-"

"Lucas-" Brooke cut him off.

"No, Brooke, let me finish. You were the best thing in my life and I didn't realize it. I'm sorry," Lucas said. "But don't ever say that I didn't love you," Lucas said as he wiped away Brooke's face. Brooke shivered. She was falling, fast.

"Damn it Lucas," Brooke said as she rushed inside. "I can't do this, let's go," Brooke added as she grabbed her purse. They rushed into the limo. Lucas sat there and watched her leave.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I love this story! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!  
COMING UP: Brooke and Ryan bond. Also, coming up later, The Reunion.


	4. Perhaps, The Greatest Love Speech

AN: Awww! I love the reviews!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Sadly.

* * *

"We had some good times," Lucas said.

"Yeah, we **had**," Brooke said.

"Come on, we did," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yeah, like when we played that one-on-one game at the River Court," Brooke said with a smile. She let the tears fall.

"When you and I had our first time," Lucas said.

"When we made up after I left," Brooke said,

"You wrote me eighty-two letters," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I had bad hand cramps," Brooke laughed. She wiped away a tear.

"Brooke, you were the best thing in my life-"

"Lucas-" Brooke cut him off.

"No, Brooke, let me finish. You were the best thing in my life and I didn't realize it. I'm sorry," Lucas said. "But don't ever say that I didn't love you," Lucas said as he wiped away Brooke's face. Brooke shivered. She was falling, fast.

"Damn it Lucas," Brooke said as she rushed inside. "I can't do this, let's go," Brooke added as she grabbed her purse. They rushed into the limo. Lucas sat there and watched her leave.

"What happened, Brookie?" Rachel asked. Ryan pulled Brooke into his arms.

"He made me fall," Brooke said.

"Is this a metaphor?" Rachel asked dumbly.

"Would you be amused if I kicked his ass?" Ryan asked. Brooke smiled.

"No, there would be no thrill there. You would take Scott's ass down in a heart beat!" Rachel giggled. Brooke burst out laughing. Ryan found himself smiling. Her smile was so alluring.

"Have you seen my guns?" Ryan joked.

"No, but let's see them," Rachel said, her mouth practically watering.

"Down, biotch!" Brooke said. Ryan laughed and pulled up his sleeves to reveal muscular arms. Rachel squeezed his arm.

"Wow," was all Rachel could mutter out.

"You must bench a lot," Brooke said.

"Do you have abs?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and chanted, "Take it off, take it off!" Ryan smiled and took off his shirt. The girls gasped. He had rock hard abs. Where the hell was he a couple years ago? The limo pulled over.

"It was nice meeting you," Rachel said as she shook Ryan's hand. "Brooke, I will meet you in the hotel." Brooke looked at Ryan and grinned.

"Brooke, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked softly. Brooke nodded. "You are an amazing woman, from what I can tell, Lucas is a loser for losing you. Anyone with you is the most envied guy in the world. You are strong-willed, talented, gorgeous, and funny. Brooke, you are everything any guy wants. I think it's time for you to move on, and I want to be the guy, you move on with," Ryan said. Brooke gasped. How cute.

"I-I don't know what to say," Brooke stuttered.

"I will call you tomorrow," Ryan said. Brooke stopped him from going into the limo.

"Thanks for everything that you said and did for me," Brooke said. Ryan gazed into her eyes and gently pecked her lips.

"Dinner tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"It's a date," Brooke said as Ryan got in the limo and vanished. Maybe she had found the guy of her dreams. Brooke practically floated up to her hotel room.

"Ryan is such a great guy," Rachel said. Brooke smiled and nodded. Brooke slipped into her night gown as she thought of what Ryan said. "So, if and when are we seeing him again?"

"I have a date with him tomorrow," Brooke squealed excitedly.

"That's great!" Rachel said.

"And you wanna know what he told me?" Brooke asked as she slipped in to bed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You are an amazing woman, from what I can tell, Lucas is a loser for losing you. Anyone with you is the most envied guy in the world. You are strong-willed, talented, gorgeous, and funny. Brooke, you are everything any guy wants. I think it's time for you to move on, and I want to be the guy, you move on with," Brooke said dreamily. Rachel looked at Brooke and sighed.

"Perhaps the greatest love speech in the world," Rachel said. Brooke rolled over and thought about Ryan. How he was the only one that wasn't going to break her heart.

* * *

AN: REVIEWS ARE LOVE! I love what Ryan said to Brooke. Hehe.

Coming Up: The date, and later The Reunion


	5. Brooke's Got Ryan Fever!

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Lol. Keep them coming.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But I own the plot!

* * *

"Ryan is such a great guy," Rachel said. Brooke smiled and nodded. Brooke slipped into her night gown as she thought of what Ryan said. "So, if and when are we seeing him again?"

"I have a date with him tomorrow," Brooke squealed excitedly.

"That's great!" Rachel said.

"And you wanna know what he told me?" Brooke asked as she slipped in to bed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You are an amazing woman, from what I can tell, Lucas is a loser for losing you. Anyone with you is the most envied guy in the world. You are strong-willed, talented, gorgeous, and funny. Brooke, you are everything any guy wants. I think it's time for you to move on, and I want to be the guy, you move on with," Brooke said dreamily. Rachel looked at Brooke and sighed.

"Perhaps the greatest love speech in the world," Rachel said. Brooke rolled over and thought about Ryan. How he was the only one that wasn't going to break her heart.

* * *

Brooke threw on a purple dress. She rushed to check out her reflection. "How about this, Rachel?" Brooke asked. Rachel stifled a laugh.

"Purple?" Rachel said. Brooke nodded. "You look like Barney," Rachel burst out laughing. Brooke sighed. She took it off and stared at Rachel.

"What do you suggest?" Brooke asked. Rachel shot up and jumped giddily.

"Can I dress you and give you a make over?" Rachel asked. Brooke nodded sadly. Rachel started handing things for Brooke on.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked when she finished. Brooke rushed to the mirror and screamed.

"Rachel, I look like a whore!" Brooke yelled.

"And?" Rachel asked missing the point. Brooke glared. She was wearing a tight, black dress, humungous heels, a sweater, her hair was wavy and down. Brooke stood there, glancing at her reflection. The doorbell rang. "I go it," Rachel said. Brooke panicked. Crap, he was going to think she was a whore.

"Brooke, you ready?" Ryan called. Rachel looked at him.

"Take me," Rachel said quickly. Ryan eyed her.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Take me," Rachel said as she pushed him up against a wall.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding, I like Brooke. I want Brooke. I want to 'take' her!" Ryan said triumphantly. Rachel giggled.

"You passed the test!" Rachel said laughing. Ryan just stared at her. FREAKSHOW!

"Brooke?" Ryan called out. Brooke exhaled deeply. Brooke emerged from the bedroom. Ryan's mouth opened wide.

"You look like you just shit yourself," Rachel whispered to him.

"Do I look like a whore?" Brooke asked as she approached Ryan.

"No, you look amazing. Can we go now?" Ryan asked. Brooke nodded.

"You kids have fun!" Rachel said as she entered the kitchen. She smiled to herself as the door slammed shut. "Alright, Ben and Jerry, there's a party going on," Rachel said as she opened the freezer. She grabbed the ice cream and scarffed it down. Oh, the joys of being single!

* * *

"I hope you like Italian," Ryan said. Brooke nodded as they entered the restaurant. They sat in the back, away from everyone.

"So, how are you?" Ryan asked.

"Perfect, now," Brooke said as she pulled her sweater closer.

"I have something to tell you," Ryan announced. Brooke sighed. Oh gosh.

"What?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I have quit the business!" Ryan said. Brooke laughed happily.

"Why?" She asked.

"I guess I quit, because of you," Ryan said. Brooke almost spit out her water.

"Cause of me?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, you mean a lot to me. I guess, I'm falling for you harder, more and more each day. Brooke, you make me happy, and I realized, I don't need to be what I was," Ryan said. Brooke smiled.

"You're so nice to me," Brooke said.

"I don't see how anyone can treat you like shit!" Ryan said.

"Why couldn't we have met in high school?" Brooke joked.

"I don't know, we could've had a family," Ryan said. Brooke smiled.

"I really appreciate you," Brooke said.

"I really like you," Ryan said. As if a reflex, Brooke leaned over the table and kissed him. Brooke pulled away and laughed.

"I don't know what came over me?!" Brooke giggled.

"I know," Ryan said smugly.

Brooke looked at him and asked, "What?"

"You got Ryan Fever!" Ryan teased. Brooke burst out laughing. Ryan melted.

* * *

"Have I ever shown you my apartment?" Ryan asked when they hopped back in his car. Brooke shook her head. "Wanna see it?" Ryan asked. Brooke nodded. They sped off to Ryan's apartment. "Here it is," Ryan said as they entered the apartment.

"Nice place," Brooke said. He had a modern themed apartment. She followed him through the rooms. She observed them closely. She entered his bedroom. She sat on his bed and glanced at a picture on his nightstand.

"That's my sister, she died two years ago," Ryan said as he sat next to her. Brooke smiled.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said.

"That's okay, you remind me of her," Ryan said softly.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"Loyal, loveable, beautiful, and I wanna protect you from everything bad in the world," Ryan said. Brooke looked into his eyes and kissed him. Ryan's tongue pleaded for entrance. Brooke accepted and moaned in pleasure. Ryan reached for her top. Brooke swatted his hand away. Moments later, he tried again. Once again, Brooke swatted his hand away. Ryan pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I promised myself, I would wait a little longer. The last time I did this, I regretted it. It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry," Brooke said looking at the floor. Ryan cupped her face in his hands.

"Brooke, I will wait. You mean more to me than sex," Ryan said. Brooke smiled.

* * *

AN: AWWWWWWWW LOVE IT! Lol. coughs Anyways, review! Hope you like it.

Coming up: The reunion, and later, a brucas moment.


	6. Rachel Has A Past Too

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Now, a couple weeks have passed and everyone is ready for the Reunion. The Reunion was rescheduled till the end of school for Jamie. Brooke and Lucas still do not talk. Ryan and Brooke have been dating, but is she happy? **

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

"Have I ever shown you my apartment?" Ryan asked when they hopped back in his car. Brooke shook her head. "Wanna see it?" Ryan asked. Brooke nodded. They sped off to Ryan's apartment. "Here it is," Ryan said as they entered the apartment.

"Nice place," Brooke said. He had a modern themed apartment. She followed him through the rooms. She observed them closely. She entered his bedroom. She sat on his bed and glanced at a picture on his nightstand.

"That's my sister, she died two years ago," Ryan said as he sat next to her. Brooke smiled.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said.

"That's okay, you remind me of her," Ryan said softly.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"Loyal, loveable, beautiful, and I wanna protect you from everything bad in the world," Ryan said. Brooke looked into his eyes and kissed him. Ryan's tongue pleaded for entrance. Brooke accepted and moaned in pleasure. Ryan reached for her top. Brooke swatted his hand away. Moments later, he tried again. Once again, Brooke swatted his hand away. Ryan pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I promised myself, I would wait a little longer. The last time I did this, I regretted it. It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry," Brooke said looking at the floor. Ryan cupped her face in his hands.

"Brooke, I will wait. You mean more to me than sex," Ryan said. Brooke smiled.

* * *

Brooke stared at the clock. Sweat was present on her forehead.

"There's still time to back out," Ryan whispered in her ear. Brooke jumped and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked. Ryan shrugged.

"You seem really paranoid," Ryan said.

"I'm not," Brooke snapped. Rachel glanced at her.

"Brooke, what if he's there?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if I can deal with Lucas, you can deal with him," Brooke said.

"Who?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Rachel's ex," Brooke informed.

"Shut up, Brooke," Rachel warned. Rachel glanced back out the window. She thought about him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**What?!" Brooke yelled. Rachel quickly shushed her. She didn't want anyone to hear them. **_

"_**You heard me," Rachel said firmly.**_

"_**You think you're pregnant with Mouth!" Brooke said shocked. Rachel glanced at the floor in shame. "Rachel, I thought Mouth was a virgin?" Brooke asked staring her friend in the eyes. **_

"_**He is," Rachel said softly. Brooke's eyes widened.**_

"_**Wait, I'm confused," Brooke started. "The baby isn't Mouth's, is it?" **_

"_**No," Rachel said softly. **_

"_**What the hell, Rachel?" Brooke said. **_

"_**I was drunk of my ass! I woke up with another guy and it's his," Rachel sat on the toilet and cried. Brooke kneeled next to her. **_

"_**Rachel, do you know who it was?" Brooke asked. Rachel nodded. **_

"_**Richard Blake," Rachel sobbed. Brooke gasped. He was a magnificent baseball player. He had always liked Rachel. Rachel never knew. **_

"_**Well, did you take a test?" Brooke asked. Rachel shook her head. **_

"_**I have one in my purse and that's why I needed you," Rachel explained. Brooke grabbed the stick out of the purse and handed it to Rachel. **_

"_**Hurry and pee on it, so we can go to third period," Brooke ordered. **_

"_**How much longer?" Rachel asked. Brooke glanced at the watch.**_

"_**What's it say?" Brooke asked. Rachel exhaled deeply and looked at it. **_

"_**Positive, shit!" Rachel yelled. Brooke rushed to her side. **_

"_**Rachel, it's gonna be okay," Brooke assured. Rachel glared. They walked out of the bathroom. **_

"_**How am I gonna tell Mouth?" Rachel asked.**_

"_**First, we have to talk to Richard," Brooke said. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Richard. Rachel gulped nervously. Brooke pushed her forward. **_

"_**Hello, Rachel," he greeted. Rachel waved as she approached him.**_

"_**Can we talk?" Rachel asked nervously. **_

"_**Well-"**_

"_**You're busy, I will come back later," Rachel said. Richard grabbed her hand and laughed. **_

"_**What's up, Rachel?" he asked. Rachel yanked her hand out of his grip. **_

"_**I have something to tell you," Rachel started as she looked at the clouds. **_

"_**Okay," Richard said softly.**_

"_**I'm pregnant," Rachel said.**_

"_**Congratulations," Richard said missing the point. **_

"_**It's yours," Rachel added. Richard's mouth opened wide. "I knew you would flip!" Rachel said as tears filled her eyes.**_

"_**I'm not flipping. You have to let it sink in, Rachel," Richard said. Rachel ran her finger threw her hair. She didn't care if she was balling. **_

"_**I'm sorry," Rachel sniffled. **_

"_**I want to be in its life," Richard said. Rachel cringed.**_

"_**If it has one," Rachel mumbled. Richard released her instantly. **_

"_**You're not thinking of doing anything stupid like abortion, right?" Richard asked. **_

"_**Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Rachel screamed. "I'm fucking pregnant and I'm scared shitless! I have an amazing boyfriend. But we had to have sex or an affair, whatever!" Rachel yelled. **_

"_**I'm prepared for the consequence!" Richard said.**_

"_**Fine, so what I give birth to the baby and hand it over to you?" Rachel asked.**_

"_**If you can live with the fact that you abandoned your baby!" Richard hissed.**_

"_**Fuck you!" Rachel yelled. She ran off and found herself in someone's arms.**_

"_**What's wrong, Rach?" Mouth asked.**_

"_**I'm pregnant with Richard's baby," Rachel said quickly.**_

"_**WHAT?!" **_

"_**I'm sorry, Mouth," Rachel said.**_

"_**We're over," Mouth said as he walked off. Rachel nodded and flopped on a bench. What a day!**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So, what happened to your baby?" Ryan asked. Rachel's eyes stung with tears.

"My daughter is with Richard," Rachel said.

"What's her name?" Ryan asked.

"Amy Marie Blake," Rachel said softly. She missed her daughter, her beautiful, nine year old, daughter.

* * *

AN: Rachel has a past too. Does anyone else have a few skeleton's in their closet? Or, a baby, rather? Find out in the next chapter.

Coming up: the Reunion for real! Lol. Mr. Perfect, isn't so perfect!


	7. The Reunion Revised

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to rewrite this chapter. So, here is the new and improved, Reunion.

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill!

* * *

The car pulled up to the River Court and fear consumed the vehicle. Everyone's eyes glued to the car. Rachel and Brooke got out of the limo.

"Brookie!" Hailey screamed and ran to Brooke. She hugged Brooke tightly. Brooke took a step back, she eyed her up and down. Hailey had shorter hair and it was a dark chesnut. She was alittle bit taller. Brooke smiled sadly. She had missed Hailey and regretted not calling her. But that was in the past, right?

"Okay, now, why don't we all sit down in a circle and tell what's new?" Nathan asked. Nathan hadn't changed a bit. Well, he smiled more, and wasn't so glum all the time. Probably the effect of having a son. Brooke scanned around for her godson that she unforunately, shared with Lucas. Everyone formed a circle. Ryan, Brooke, and Rachel made sure not to face a undesired person. Rachel and Brooke's eyes never left the ground.

"I'll start, I play basketball for the Tar Heels. Hailey and I have our son Jamie," Nathan started. Jamie emerged and sat on Nathan's lap. Jamie looked just like Hailey. Well, except for his blue eyes, those were Nathan's. Jamie smiled widely.

"I am a stay at home mom, and I sing at a club," Hailey said proudly. Lucas groaned as he found himself next. Brooke glanced up at the one she used to love, or did she still love him? Lucas hadn't really changed since they met at the show. Lucas' eyes collided with Brooke's. Brooke averted her eyes to the floor. He was making her weak. Men, the problem in my life.

"I am a writer and many of you know my book. Nothing really knew with me," Lucas said.

"I have opened a new club called Tric. I work there and I sadly, have no children," Peyton said. Brooke looked at the curly-haired girl who spoke. Sadness filled her eyes. Brooke somehow missed her. but how? Wasn't she the one that caused Brooke to be sad? Brooke shook her head and tried not to make eye contact.

"I work for ESPN as a sports announcer and I have a wife and daughter," Mouth said. Everyone's jaw dropped. Mouth had probably changed the most. He no longer flaunted his spikey, red hair. No, now, it was brown and looked alot like Nathan's. Mouth had style now. He wore a suit, very formal.

"What?" Hailey asked shocked.

"I have a wife and baby daughter," Mouth said. Rachel smiled happily. No tension. Rachel exhaled in relief. In someway she wanted to be with him. Mouth gave Rachel a soft smile. Rachel returned the greeting.

"Named?" Brooke asked.

"Alison Briann McFadden," Mouth said happily.

"Awww!" Hailey and Brooke gushed. Everyone's eyes were on Rachel. Rachel shifted uneasily.

"I model for Clothes Over Bros, I live with Brooke, and that's about it," Rachel said quickly. She didn't really talk to anyone but Brooke. She talked to Peyton, but only when she was yelling at her.

"What about your daughter?" Nathan asked.

"She lives with Richard," Rachel said quietly.

"You know, Richard lives on our street," Nathan said. Rachel nodded. Great, and why are you telling me this? It hurts enough that I haven't seen her in years.

"Brooke, whatcha been up to?" Hailey asked.

"I have a great fashion line, Clothes Over Bro's. I was on People's Hot 100 List," Brooke giggled. Everyone stared at Ryan. "This is my boyfriend, Ryan," Brooke introduced. Everyone waved. Peyton looked at him strangely, have I seen his face before?

"I am Ryan Fletcher," Ryan said. Hailey gave Brooke the thumbs up sign. Brooke giggled.

"Who's up for a game of Basketball?" Nathan asked. Everyone jumped up and joined in. Brooke and Rachel gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Wow, it's late," Hailey said tiredly. She glanced at Jamie, he was knocked out cold.

"Should we all meet up somewhere?" Nathan suggested as his picked up his sleeping son.

"Meet here?" Peyton suggested. Everyone nodded and headed to their car. "Brooke," Peyton said as she rushed towards her. Brooke glanced at her once best friend.

"What?" Brooke asked with a hint of annoyance.

"How are you?" Peyton asked.

"Good," Brooke said. Peyton still looked pretty, this annoyed Brooke. Sometimes she just wanted to tear her to shreds, but beauty was hard to destroy.

"Do you think we could hang out alone?" Peyton asked.

"Peyt-"

"Brooke, that was along time ago," Peyton said.

"Am I supposed to be all happy to see you?" Brooke said dryly. Peyton's eyes watered.

"I am happy to see you. Brooke, it's been nine years," Peyton said.

"And I'm still not over it!" Brooke snapped.

"Can't you just forgive me?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, Peyton. You hurt me bad," Brooke said.

"What is the big deal, hmm? Do you still love Lucas? Is that why you can't forgive me? We were best friends and I am ready to put everything in the past!" Peyton yelled.

"The big deal is this, you and my boyfriend cheated on me. I think that's a pretty big deal," Brooke screamed.

"That was nine years ago, damn it!" Peyton yelled.

"So, and in a couple months, ten years," Brooke said.

"God, they say with age you get smarter, you got bitchier!" Peyton yelled.

"You haven't seen bitchy!" Brooke said. Peyton laughed. Ryan stood beside Brooke.

"Problem?" Ryan asked as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Nice choice, Brooke. Hey everyone," Peyton yelled. Everyone refrained from getting in their cars and walked towards them.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Brookie, is 'dating' a male escort!" Peyton revealed. Brooke's face hardened.

"He is not," Brooke said over everyone's gasps.

"I was, but then I stopped," Ryan said truthfully. Everyone stared at them.

"Kiss whatever chances we had as friends, away!" Brooke said.

"Fine, but hear this, I have been trying to be your friend for a while now. You keep pushing me away. I love you, Brooke. So, when you wanna forgive me, find me," Peyton said as she hopped into her car. Brooke turned around and saw Lucas' face.

"Lucas," Brooke said softly. Lucas walked over to his car. Brooke hopped in her car. Rachel hugged her sobbing friend. But the one thing she was confused about, was how did Peyton know him?

* * *

AN: REVIEW! How did Peyton know? Will Breyton mend their friendship? Rachel visits her daugther? How did Peyton know he was an escort? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 8

Coming up: A Brucas Moment. Later, One Question That Can Change Your Life.


	8. Making Amends

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Okay, chapter 7, The Reunion, has been revised. This chapter shows my improvement in writting. I have gotten so much better and hopefully, you notice. This chapter is my favorite of this whole story. This took hours, literally. Hopefully, you can see that! Please check out my polls and vote!**

**Enjoy the chapter, it's filled with description and more!lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Brooke tossed and turned that night. Why couldn't she sleep? Was it the fact that she was leaving in a horrible nightmare, unable to wake up? She closed her eyes tightly, no need to stare into the darkness of the night, where figures formed unlikely creatures.

"Gurrrr…," Brooke whined as she still couldn't sleep. Too much was on her mind, like how did Peyton know about Ryan? Was she some crazy stalker? Brooke needed to relax and calm down. FANMAIL! Brooke rushed to check her email. One enticing letter peaked her interest right off the bat. Her eyes scanned the email:

_Dear Brooke,_

_I am a __**huge**__ fan of your fashion line. I have never missed a fashion event that you attended. I am like your super fan, and funny, I know a lot about you. But do you know me? Possibly, but, I wish there was a way to meet you. I watched you on the Michelle Fontain Show. I can't wait to see the spring collection. _

_On some channel they released horrible, nasty rumors about you, claiming, 'Brooke Davis, noted fashion designer, is dating a male escort. Mrs. Davis contacted the service before attending a dinner with a Lucas Scott. What is this woman hiding? Was it love of an old flame, a.k.a Lucas Scott? That's right folks, they went out in high school! But still, is Mrs. Davis the role model we once thought? Do, we want our __children to grow up like this? No, we don't.'_

_I don't believe these shocking allegations. I just thought you should know, I will not listen to this nonsensical babble. Desperate for gossip, they destroyed your reputation, I feel outraged. Well, I think that's enough inconsistent babble._

_Love,_

_Your Super Fan!_

_--Missing you, B. Davis--_

Brooke's eyes widened in shock, Peyton was her super fan. That's how she knew about Ryan. She checked the date, it was sent three days ago, Peyton had defended her. Brooke must have read it over and over before she cried. She slowly made her way back into bed. She closed her eyes and thought about what went down before.

_FLASHBACK _

"_I am happy to see you. Brooke, it's been nine years," Peyton said._

"_And I'm still not over it!" Brooke snapped._

"_Can't you just forgive me?" Peyton asked._

"_I don't know, Peyton. You hurt me bad," Brooke said._

"_What is the big deal, hmm? Do you still love Lucas? Is that why you can't forgive me? We were best friends and I am ready to put everything in the past!" Peyton yelled._

"_The big deal is this, you and my boyfriend cheated on me. I think that's a pretty big deal," Brooke screamed._

"_That was nine years ago, damn it!" Peyton yelled._

"_So, and in a couple months, ten years," Brooke said._

"_God, they say with age you get smarter, you got bitchier!" Peyton yelled._

"_You haven't seen bitchy!" Brooke said. Peyton laughed. Ryan stood beside Brooke._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Brookie, I made bacon and eggs, want some?" Rachel asked. Brooke opened her eyes and giggled.

"Are there any left?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, that's why I am offering," Rachel said confused.

"I'm surprised your fat butt didn't eat it all!" Brooke said. Rachel ignored her snide comment and walked off. Brooke followed her into the kitchen. "Where's Ryan?" Brooke asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought he was going running?" Rachel said.

"That was some reunion," Brooke mumbled. Rachel laughed.

"It was nice seeing everyone, though. If I tell you this, don't try and stop me," Rachel warned. Brooke shoved some bacon in her mouth and nodded. "I am going to visit Amy and Richard."

Brooke almost choked and replied, "Really, that's great!" Brooke said.

"What are you gonna do today?" Rachel asked.

"Live my life in the dark shadows of the world," Brooke said darkly.

"The only place is that small closet, but you wouldn't fit," Rachel said.

"I'm gonna go," Brooke said. Peyton was on her mind.

"Wait, Brookie, it was only a joke," Rachel said.

"I will explain later!" Brooke said as she headed out the door.

"Don't forget, dinner with Ryan at six," Rachel called after her.

* * *

Brooke walked up the steps to Peyton's house. Fear consumed her. How was she supposed to do this? After taking a deep breath, she knocked. After a few seconds, Peyton answered.

"Brooke?" she said softly.

"Can I come in?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded and opened the door.

"If you're here to stab me for outing you, do it over in the kitchen, that's the only room without carpeting," Peyton said. Brooke giggled.

"I'm here to talk," Brooke said bluntly.

"Okay…" Peyton trailed off. They sat on two different couches, facing each other.

"I read your email, thanks. I am sorry," Brooke started. "I am sorry for holding a grudge for nine years. Yes, I was mad at you, furious with you, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should have been mad for a week, not shut you out of my life. You were there for me and I had no idea," Brooke said tears forming in her hazel eyes. "We could have been friends and not bitter enemies. Peyt, I have missed you, you weren't somebody I blocked out. Sure, I blocked you out of my life, but you were always on my mind. Maybe it was the friendship, the sisterly love, or just your company I missed? Peyt, I do wanna make things better and I wanna be your B. Davis," Brooke said. Crystal tear drops escaped her eyes.

"Brooke, I accept your apology. But can I blame you for what you did? No. You had every right to be mad, but for that long? Who knows, who cares, if you truly are good friends, you should be able to pick up where you left off, and that's what we are, good friends. I missed you B. Davis," Peyton said. Brooke hugged her friend. They cried tears of joy, anger and bitterness, no longer occupied their mind. "So, what are we doing today, B. Davis?"

"I have dinner at six, I have to make amends with someone else, wanna go to the mall?" Brooke asked.

"Like old times!" Peyton said as she grabbed her purse.

* * *

"Rachel?" Richard asked. Rachel looked at the man she used to love. He hadn't changed, he was bulkier, that was it.

"Richard, can I come in?" Rachel asked. She made her way into the posh house. Tear formed in her eyes. This place had a homey feel, why?

"What are you doing here?" he asked cutting to the chase. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.

"I came here to make amends. I am sorry I left, but you have to understand, I was caught up in my dream of being a model. Now that I am one, I see that dreams mean nothing to you, if you have no family. I think about you guys all the time," Rachel said. Richard laughed.

"Rachel, it's been nine years, don't you think you're too late?" Richard asked harshly.

"It's never too late to reconcile," Rachel said. Richard gave a soft smile.

"Rach, I missed you too," Richard said. Rachel smiled widely.

"Can I meet my daughter?" Rachel begged. Richard chuckled.

"You mean our daughter? She's upstairs," Richard said. Rachel ran up the stair and opened a door decorated with pictures of Rachel. Rachel gasped. She slowy entered.

"Mommy!" the little girl ran and hugged her daughter. Rachel was flabbergasted. Amy had long red hair, brown eye, and looked just like Rachel.

"Amy Marie," Rachel said getting teary eyed.

"Daddy told me you would come back!" Amy rejoiced. Rachel smiled.

"Mommy, is not going anywhere, you hear me?!" Rachel said as she squeezed her daughter.

"Mom?" Amy squeaked out.

"Hmm?"

"Can you let go? You are hurting me!" Amy said with a laugh. Rachel giggled. She smiled sweetly. Motherhood wasn't a bad thing. She would live, right?!

* * *

Brooke knocked on Lucas' door.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked. Brooke gazed into his crystal, blue eyes. She saw the hurt that was evident in his face.

"I came here to talk to you, this bitterness, and this, this awkward tension, has to stop," Brooke said. Lucas nodded in agreement. He patted the bed for her to sit beside him. Brooke did so. "Lucas, I am sorry, I should have been mad and then forgot. I shouldn't have avoided you like the plague. But, can you blame me? I love you and it hurt when you cheated on me. My parent's were never there for me, you were. You were like this part of me, the one that showed me not to be afraid, the one that showed me the good in people, the one that taught me to love, even though, I never knew how," Brooke said with tears, again, forming in her eyes.

"You said love, did you mean loved?" Lucas questioned. Brooke shook her head.

"No, I still love you and I always will," Brooke said softly. Lucas looked at her hard.

"I love you too. I'm sorry, really, very sorry," Lucas said.

"Wait, how could you still love me after the way I treated you?" Brooke asked. Lucas chuckled.

"You Brooke Davis, the girl who brightens other people's day, even when her day is crap, are irreplaceable," Lucas said. Maybe it was heat of the moment? Maybe it was passion, that Brooke and Lucas' lips collided. They began to release this stored so-called passion. To Brooke, it felt so wrong, yet, it felt so right.

* * *

"What did you do today?" Ryan asked as the waiter brought the champagne. Brooke shrugged.

"I made amends with old friends," Brooke said. Ryan nodded.

"Brooke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Brooke said.

"I know it's soon, but it feels right," Ryan said as he got down on one knee. He grabbed Brooke's hand and asked, "We have been together for awhile, and I have grown to love you. I can't sleep not knowing your safe. I wanna protect you from all the bad and share all the good times. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

* * *

AN: Wow, that was good writing, in my opinion. Review, please. Mention something about my writting improvement...lol...

Coming up: Her answer…


	9. Is this my life!

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Okay, don't kill me! I have this all planned, and written, out. You all know how this will end. I just felt like this was how it had to go down. But don't worry. The next chapter is the one you have waited for. So, if you want me to post the next chapter, you need to leave some AMAZING reviews. Lol. I am review addicted. Hehee….

Okay, Enjoy, you will….One last thing, besides the disclaimer, don't kill me or yell…

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"What?" Brooke uttered out in shock.

"Will you marry me?" Ryan asked. Brooke eyes widened. Her heart raced as her head felt weak. What? She ran her hands on her lips. She thought about the kiss with the boy she loved. "Brooke," Ryan said, snapping her back into reality.

"Yes," Brooke said. Ryan slid the gorgeous rock on her finger and hugged her. Brooke cried, not tears of joy, but tears of confusion. She loved them both. But she always knew, Lucas was her one and only. Had she said yes for the security and the comfort? Was it the past that pained her to say yes? Gosh, this was harder than she thought.

"I can't believe we are gonna get married," Ryan said happily. Brooke exhaled sharply.

"That makes two of us," Brooke said softly. This was just another huge mistake. She followed Ryan to the car. She was screwed. Happy? Yes. In love? No.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel said as she glanced at her friend. Brooke opened her eyes and groaned.

"Hi," Brooke muttered as she sat up.

"Ryan went to play ball with the boys. Brooke, where's the rock?" Rachel screamed.

"Over there," Brooke pointed to a jewelry box.

"Hunny, you know your supposed to wear it," Rachel said as she grabbed it.

"I don't want to," Brooke said. Rachel froze. Her brown eyes fixed to her friends hazel eyes.

"What?!" She said shocked. Brooke smiled.

"I don't want to marry him, and yet, I do," Brooke said.

"Look, I know you and Lucas did more than kiss. But you need to sort out your feelings. Ryan's a terrific guy, he hasn't ever hurt you, Lucas has. Ryan can make you happy, and so can Lucas. Brooke, whatever you do, just know, I am here for you," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she placed the ring on her finger. "How was Richard?" Brooke asked.

"Still handsome and Amy, she's perfect. They want me to stay here," Rachel said softly.

"Rach, you can't, I need you," Brooke said.

"I need my daughter," Rachel said crying. Brooke hugged her.

"You're right and she needs you," Brooke said. This trip had cost her a friend and now, a love. Perfect, she had another week here, what could happen next? She exited the room, leaving her friend to cry alone. She kicked a vase of the table. Fire burned in her eyes. She was so tired of this, life.

* * *

AN: Review, please. Tell me whatcha think. Check out my poll and please, vote.

Coming up: Lucas finds out. The sweetest sin! (the next chapter)

BONUS: The next chapter will be posted later, that is, if I get some good reviews! Lol

Love you all!


	10. My Sweetest Sin

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

A knock on the door sent Brooke flying. She rushed to see who it was. Oh, please be the Grim Reaper. Brooke opened the door and wanted to die. Oh...shi-

"Hello," Lucas said. Brooke gulped. She was busted. Sweat drops appeared on her forehead.

"Hey," Brooke said cheery. Lucas glared and pulled her into a vacant room. Was this supposed to turn her on? Was this angry sex?

"Don't, 'hey', me!" Lucas hissed. Brooke sat on the bed and looked at the floor. Where was Spiderman when you need him? "Look at me," Lucas muttered. Brooke remained staring at the floor. "Look at me!" he yelled. Brooke whipped her head to face him. Tears streamed down her pale face. He never yelled at her, ever.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You are engaged to Ryan?!" Lucas said in disbelief. Brooke nodded.

"Yes, I am," Brooke said softly. Lucas groaned.

"You're engaged to the wrong man, you know it," Lucas said as he stared into her eyes. She averted her eyes to her hands.

"No, I don't know if he is the wrong man," Brooke said simply.

"You are, wanna know why?" Lucas asked. Brooke sighed.

"Sure, enlighten me," Brooke said. Her eyes tried not to collide with his.

"You can't marry him because I love you. I am your right guy," Lucas said. Brooke shook her head.

"You think telling me you love me, is gonna make me not marry Ryan? I love him too," Brooke said. Why couldn't he say this earlier?

"Why did you say yes to him?" Lucas asked.

"Cause I love him," Brooke said. Isn't that the reason people get married? What a dumb question.

"Brooke, the **real** reason," Lucas said. He knew her all to well.

"Safety," Brooke said quickly.

"You are safe with me," Lucas said.

"I meant, safety for my heart," Brooke said.

"I won't hurt you again!" Lucas promised. Brooke wiped away a tear.

"Damn right your not! You're not gonna get close to me again!" Brooke yelled. Lucas' eyes filled with tears.

"Brooke, I can't let you marry him," Lucas pleaded. Her sat next to her.

"And just why the hell not?" Brooke snapped.

"No man will ever love you as much as I do. No man knows about you as much as I do. Brooke, we've been through it all. I will quote a movie, I don't member the name, "I'd rather fight with you, than make love with anyone else Brooke, marry me, cause I'm the guy for you. I love you, Cheery," Lucas said. Brooke giggled and kissed him. "Yes, I will marry you!" Brooke kissed him. oh crap, now we deal with Ryan. Brooke and Lucas exited the room.

"Hey, babe," Ryan said. Brooke backed away.

"Ry, we need to talk," Brooke said softly. Ryan eyes darted between Brooke and Lucas'.

"What?" Ryan asked. How do you do this without breaking his heart?

"I-I can't marry you, I'm sorry!" Brooke said. Ryan just stood there. Brooke placed the ring in his hand and kissed his cheek.

"I guess, you guys were meant to be," Ryan said as he departed the house.

"Brooke, I love you," Lucas said.

"I love you, too, fiancée," Brooke giggled.

* * *

AN: YAY! Alls well that ends well.

Coming up: I'm not sure what…lol….a surprise….lol

Love yall


	11. A Cry For Help

AN: I am leaving for vacation tomorrow. I will be gone for one to two weeks. So, I will try an update as soon as I can. Want a longer chapter? Then review! Also, this chapter takes place almost a month later. So, be ready to leave an amazing review.

Enjoy, A Cry for Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke rolled over with a smile. She and Lucas just had a night of passion. Her body jumped as she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Brooke said.

"_Brookie?"_

"Rachel?" Brooke asked.

_"OMGthankgoshnessyouarehere! IwasattheparkwithAmyand-"_

"Rachel, what the hell, slow down," Brooke said.

_"Amy, she-sh-she fell off the playground and she was screaming in pain!"_ Rachel sobbed. Brooke's eyes widened.

"Where are you?" Brooke asked.

_"The hospital."_

"Coming," Brooke hung up. "Luke," she whispered.

"Hmmm? What are you up for a round two?" Lucas asked as he kissed her. Brooke giggled and pulled away.

"No, we have to go, Amy is in the hospital," Brooke said as she scrambled to get dressed. Lucas groaned.

"Fine, you owe me," Lucas said as he put on his shirt. Brooke eyed him.

"I owe you nothing, but you, you owe me a ring!" Brooke said with a laugh as they entered his car.

"True," Lucas agreed.

* * *

Rachel passed around worried. What the hell was taking so long? I'm Rachel Gatina, damn it! Rachel chanted in her head. She glanced at Richard. He looked broken. What was wrong with her?

"Allie," a voice called. Rachel looked up and gasped. A little girl with strawberry, blond hair appeared infront of her. That was Mouth's daughter.

"Sorry," Mouth said as he held his little girl. Rachel put on a small, sad smile.

"She's fine. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. This wasn't exactly the best place to meet up.

"My wife is a nurse," Mouth informed.

"Oh," was all Rachel seemed to mutter out.

"What are you doing here?" Mouth questioned.

"My daughter is in the emergency room," Rachel said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What happened?" Mouth inquired.

"I don't know, no one will help me," Rachel sobbed. Mouth hugged her. He rubbed small circles on her back. Rachel got lost in the hug.

"Mouth?" a voice asked. Mouth and Rachel separated with what seemed to be hesitation.

"Rachel, this is my wife, Mary," Mouth introduced. Rachel's jaw hit the floor. She was a babe! She had blond hair down to her shoulders, amazing, piercing green eyes, and oh my gosh, killer smile. No wonder he chose her.

"Hi," Rachel said softly.

"Rachel?" Richard said as he came back with coffee.

"Umm…Richard, this is Mouth and his wife, Mary," Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you," Richard said.

"What are you two doing here?" Mary asked as she cradled Alison.

"Our daughter is in the emergency room," Rachel said looking at her hands.

"I'm terribly sorry; may I inquire as to what happened?" Mary asked.

"WE don't know. The doctors won't tell us," Rachel said. Richard hugged her, but she didn't feel safe, she felt empty.

"Well, I will go have a look and see what I can do," Mary said as she vanished.

"I have to get this little bug to bed," Mouth said referring to Alison. Rachel smiled.

"Bye, Mouth. Talk to you soon?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Mouth said as he left. Rachel smirked. Finally, things were looking up.

* * *

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled as she hugged her friend. Rachel smiled.

"Oh, Brookie, they won't tell us what's wrong!" Rachel said. Brooke frowned.

"What?!" Brooke said outraged.

"Yeah."

"Oh, hell no!" Brooke fumed. "Lucas, hold my purse," Brooke said as she headed to the emergency room. Rachel raced after Brooke.

"What are you gonna do, clobber them?" Rachel joked.

"If I have to," Brooke froze. Mary approached them.

"She broke her foot," Mary informed. Amy emerged in crutches. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Mommy!" Amy hugged Rachel. Rachel cried tears of joy.

"Rachel, can we talk?" Brooke asked shortly after. Rachel nodded.

"What's up?" she asked as they entered a doctor's office.

"I need you to stay here with me," Brooke begged. Rachel locked eyes with Brooke.

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously. Brooke gulped.

"Just please-"

"Mrs. Davis, are you ready to hear the results?" a doctor asked as he entered. Rachel's eyes widened. Oh, gosh.

"Yes," Brooke's voice quivered.

"Congratulations, your pregnant." Brooke and Rachel gasped.

AN: More AMAZING reviews mean when I can update, I will update longer chapters. Lol. Member, I am going on a trip, I will update as soon as I can.  
333TheAddictedFanWriter!


	12. Pregnant with another man

**

* * *

**

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Enjoy, Little Wonder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Obviously, if I did, it would be BRUCAS! **

* * *

"What's up?" she asked as they entered a doctor's office.

"I need you to stay here with me," Brooke begged. Rachel locked eyes with Brooke.

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously. Brooke gulped.

"Just please-"

"Mrs. Davis, are you ready to here the results?" a doctor asked as he entered. Rachel's eyes widened. Oh, gosh.

"Yes," Brooke's voice quivered.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." Brooke and Rachel gasped.

* * *

"Brookie, Lucas is going to be thrilled," Rachel said as they entered Rachel's house.

"Rachel, it's not his…" Brooke trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. Brooke kept quiet. Rachel stared into her eyes and said, "Brookie, I am your best friend. Now, tell me, whose baby is it?"

"Damn it, I don't know!" Brooke yelled as she shot up. Rachel's face softened. Brooke was shaking and crying hard.

"Awww, babe," Rachel said as she hugged Brooke. Brooke fell into Rachel's arms.

"I don't know," Brooke said in between the sobs. Rachel flopped on the couch beside Brooke.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rachel repeated. Brooke looked at her.

"There's a chance that it could be Ryan's," Brooke sobbed.

"WHAT?!" Rachel yelled in shock. Brooke turned pink with shame.

"I slept with them both on the same day," Brooke revealed. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Oh, god," Rachel said as she leaned.

"Welcome to my world," Brooke muttered.

"I'm gonna grab the beer," Rachel said as she raced to the kitchen. Rachel turned around and blushed. Brooke glared and pointed to her stomach. "I guess, I will grab the phone." Brooke raced after her.

"Rachel, noooooooo!" Brooke yelped as she tackled Rachel to the floor.

"Ow! Brooke, what the fuck?!" Rachel hissed.

"I can't call and tell him," Brooke said.

"Lucas, will be happy you told him the truth," Rachel said. Brooke glared.

"No, I meant, how am I supposed to tell Ryan?"

"I don't know, but if I were you, I would do it now," Rachel said. Brooke nodded and grabbed the phone. She exhaled sharply, life was never perfect.

* * *

Lucas sat down across from Brooke at the table.

"What's this about?" Lucas inquired. Brooke felt her throat go dry.

"We have to wait for someone," Brooke said.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Lucas asked as he eyed her. Brooke smiled fakely.

"I am not acting weird! I just want to-t-to say it one time only," Brooke informed. Where the hell was-

"Sorry, I'm late," Ryan said as he sat next to Lucas. The two men locked eyes.

"Brooke!" they both said simultaneously. Brooke slid down in her seat. Oh, boy.

"Sit," Brooke ordered. Ryan sat as far away from Brooke as he could. "First off, Ryan, I am sorry about how we left things," Brooke apologized.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Lucas chimed in.

"I am pregnant," Brooke started.

"Hah!" Lucas cheered. He was getting Brooke.

"Let me finish, I am pregnant but I don't know whose it is," Brooke said quietly. Ryan and Lucas looked shocked.

"I'm sorry," Ryan blurted out. Brooke averted her eyes to her clasped hands.

"I don't know who the father is," Brooke repeated loudly.

"How far along are you?" Lucas asked. Ryan nodded.

"One month and couple of days," Brooke answered.

"We had sex that day," Ryan said. Brooke nodded. Lucas' face fell.

"So, did Lucas and I," Brooke said.

"You cheated on me!" Ryan screamed. Brooke felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Yes, but-"

"You are the father of the baby," Lucas informed sadly. Brooke and Ryan whipped their heads around.

"What?!" they snapped.

"Brooke, I am not the father of the baby. We used protection, Brooke, it worked," Lucas stated softly. Brooke smiled weakly. "Damn it, Brooke, why didn't you use fucking protection?!" Lucas hissed.

"Hey!" Ryan interjected. "Back the damn truck up! She was my girlfriend, at the time, and she can use whatever kind of protection she wants to!" Ryan added. Lucas stormed at of the house. Brooke rushed after him.

"Lucas!" she screamed. Lucas turned around and glared.

"What? You are **my** fiancée and pregnant with another man's baby!" Lucas yelled.

"Don't be pissed off at me. Don't you fucking dare do this to me! I was Ryan's fiancée, not yours!" Brooke corrected.

"I don't care, who the hell does this?" Lucas asked.

"Karen!" Brooke spat bluntly. Lucas' smile faded.

"No, that's different!" Lucas said.

"Not very different," Brooke informed.

"Regardless, you are pregnant with Ryan's baby. There is no need for me, right?" Lucas spat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke questioned.

"You and Ryan are going to have a baby, Brooke. I watched my mom go through it. It's hard with the other man in the way," Lucas said. Brooke's eyes watered.

"What are you saying?" Brooke choked out.

"There's no room for me," Lucas said as he hoped in his car and locked the door. Brooke rushed towards it and tried to open the door.

"Lucas!" she screamed as she pounded on the door. Lucas sped off. Brooke watched as he faded into the distance.

* * *

AN: Okay, don't hate me. This is still a BRUCAS fic. Believe me, you wanna know how this ends. SO, review (amazing ones no complaining about the baby being Ryan's. I did that for a reason, I know how to end this and It's cute.)

Coming Up: Seven and a Half-Months later. (4392 hours later)


	13. Seven Months Later

AN: So, I actually pleasantly surprised by everyone's review. I thought you all were gonna stop reading this story. But, you didn't, so, yay! Lol.

I chose to make Ryan the father because I wanted Brooke to realize something. I will tell you whenever I mention it. Doesn't help, I know. Lol. Brooke is now eight months pregnant and a lot has changed. Like always, the beginning is just a short recap.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Errr…this things are annoying. Lol. I do not own One Tree Hill. DUH!

* * *

"Brooke, I am not the father of the baby. We used protection, Brooke, it worked," Lucas stated softly. Brooke smiled weakly. "Damn it, Brooke, why didn't you use fucking protection?!" Lucas hissed.

"Hey!" Ryan interjected. "Back the damn truck up! She was my girlfriend, at the time, and she can use whatever kind of protection she wants to!" Ryan added. Lucas stormed at of the house. Brooke rushed after him.

"Lucas!" she screamed. Lucas turned around and glared.

"What? You are **my** fiancée and pregnant with another man's baby!" Lucas yelled.

"Don't be pissed off at me. Don't you fucking dare do this to me! I was Ryan's fiancée, not yours!" Brooke corrected.

"I don't care, who the hell does this?" Lucas asked.

"Karen!" Brooke spat bluntly. Lucas' smile faded.

"No, that's different!" Lucas said.

"Not very different," Brooke informed.

"Regardless, you are pregnant with Ryan's baby. There is no need for me, right?" Lucas spat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke questioned.

"You and Ryan are going to have a baby, Brooke. I watched my mom go through it. It's hard with the other man in the way," Lucas said. Brooke's eyes watered.

"What are you saying?" Brooke choked out.

"There's no room for me," Lucas said as he hoped in his car and locked the door. Brooke rushed towards it and tried to open the door.

"Lucas!" she screamed as she pounded on the door. Lucas sped off. Brooke watched as he faded into the distance.

* * *

_At a near by café I found shelter. Shelter from the pouring rain, shelter from the heart ache, and shelter from the outside world. Seven months have passed since I have seen my beloved. In these seven months, I have grown to hate myself more. Why, the one word that lingers in my head. Why did I leave her? I mean, I had her reeled in and I let her go! Why did I do such a stupid thing? _

_In these seven months, I have taken a job as a newspaper columnist. Yeah, top seller to a newspaper writer, oy! But, you wanna know the odd thing? I haven't been able to write a single word since I left. After all, she was the whole concept of my first book. But, now, I fear that if I show up, she will bluntly reject me. Every action has a consequence, a famous man once said. But, I will not lose her to anyone!_

_Now, I am five minutes from her house. Nerves rattle inside me. I can't help but wonder what I am gonna do to be with her? _

"Mr. Scott, we are here," Lucas' personal driver, Greg, informed. Lucas sighed.

"Go around the block," Lucas instructed. He needed more time.

Greg parked the car and replied, "Sir, with all due respect, we have been around the block ten times! I'm sorry, every minute you waste is gonna make it harder. Trust me, I know."

Lucas sighed and thanked him, "Thanks for everything." Lucas walked towards the door, her door, and knocked. He gulped and sweat began to emerge.

"Lucas," Brooke uttered out softly. Lucas' eyes widened. Brooke was huge. Her hair was shorter, almost to her shoulders.

"Where's Ryan?" Lucas inquired.

"He's at work."

"Brooke, I wanna talk to you about-"

"Lucas, come in," Brooke whispered. Lucas followed her into the living room. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thanks," Lucas said as he flopped down on the couch across from her.

"Ok," Brooke said. After seconds of silence, she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Brooke, I have made so many mistakes in my life. But, this is the worst and the biggest mistake of my life,"

"Lucas-"

"No, Brooke, let me talk. I owe you an explanation," Lucas half shouted. Brooke nodded for him to continue. "I left because I knew that if I stayed, I'd be in the way. I would be like a third wheel. I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't want to drag you into a whole, either. For seven months I have hated myself. I have hated everything about me. I haven't been able to write…since I left. Brooke, you are the words to my stories. You are my life and I screwed up. I would give anything to be with you again," Lucas said tears in his eyes.

"Luke, I missed you!" Brooke said as she ran and hugged him. Well, sort of hugged him. Lucas laughed.

"You're still wearing your ring," Lucas pointed out. Brooke giggled.

"So, are you!"

"Yeah, but, why didn't you take it off?" Lucas questioned. His blue eyes collided with her hazel eyes.

"I knew you'd come back to me. People, who are meant to be together, find their way back in the end. Well, I spared you the trouble of proposing again!" Brooke said with a laugh.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. I will update faster, but, that all depends on this chapter and the next chapter's reviews. So, wow me! Lol. I love all y'all! Lol.

Coming Up: Baby!!


	14. Baby, this is the end!

**AN: This story is ending! This is the last chapter. This story was never meant to go on this long. But, don't worry your pretty little heads about it! There will be a sequel, maybe! More info after you read the story. I love everyone for their reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Clear?! Lol. **

* * *

Brooke smiled at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"You are so unpredictable!" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, and you are extremely knocked up!" Lucas blurted. Brooke laughed.

"Hey!" she said in shock.

"Brooke-" Ryan emerged. Brooke instantly stopped laughing. Lucas smiled.

"Hello, Ry!" Brooke greeted.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked. Brooke shrugged.

"My husband came back," Brooke said. Lucas stood up.

"She means me," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not stupid. Brooke, he walked out on you," Ryan said.

"I know," Brooke answered softly.

"So, you took him back?!"

"Yes," Brooke answered simply.

"I'm not even going to begin to say what a shitty idea that is!" Ryan said.

"Then don't!" Brooke said.

"Fine!" Ryan yelled.

"You are married Ryan, why can't I move on?" Brooke asked as she followed him to the kitchen. Ryan eyed her.

"I just don't think it's a good idea!" Ryan admitted.

"Ohmigosh, you are still in love with me!" Brooke yelled. Ryan looked away from her accusing face.

"So, what?!"

"You have a wife who loves and adores you, that's what!" Brooke yelled.

"I know, ok! You are not an easy person to get over!" Ryan defended.

"Look, I am caring your baby, but that doesn't mean I love you. I wanna be with Lucas and that's that!" Brooke explained. Ryan nodded.

"I know," he said softly.

"You can't drag Megan around!" Brooke demanded. Ryan's eyes widened.

"Brooke, your water broke!" Ryan exclaimed happily. Brooke gasped. Lucas ran in and froze.

"Oh, shit!" Lucas said.

"Call the hospital!" Brooke demanded. Sheesh, men, clueless when babies are thrown in the mix!

* * *

Ryan paced around nervously. Oh, gosh, he was gonna be a daddy. Lucas watched Ryan pace around in circles. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked shaking.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how great this is going to be!" Lucas admitted. Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a daddy!" Ryan smiled wide.

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't get to see it be born," Lucas said.

"Rachel beat me into the room."

"Rachel has always been there for Brooke," Lucas said.

"Congratulations, Mr. Davenport," the doctor said. Ryan walked into the room.

"Ry, look at our baby," Brooke said as she rocked the little baby. Ryan kissed her on the forehead and smiled. The baby looked just like Ryan except for the eyes, those were Ryan's.

"What are we going to name her?" Ryan asked.

"Chloe," Brooke suggested.

"Hmmmm…." Ryan trailed off. "What about Penelope Brooke Davenport?"

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"'Cause, she's a spitting image of you, besides, I love your name," Ryan said. Brooke blushed.

"Okay," Brooke giggled.

"Well, I am gonna let Lucas come in here. Don't go anywhere," Ryan said as he exited the room. Lucas entered and smiled.

"Who is this little girl?" Lucas asked after he smooched Brooke.

"Penelope Brooke Davenport!" Brooke said with a giggle. Lucas laughed.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," Brooke said staring into his blue eyes.

"I know I have hurt you so many times. I know I haven't been the greatest person in the world. But, I am here for you. Now, and forever. Brooke, you may be caring another man's baby, but, you are my baby and I won't lose you, ever. I will protect you and that baby as if it were my own. Brooke, the bottom line is, I can't stop thinking about you, or the baby, wanna know why? 'Cause, you have me whipped!" Lucas said. Brooke laughed and kissed him.

"People who are meant to be together find their way back in the end," Brooke mumbled.

"And we did!"

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the loving fans! Agh, review if I should do a sequel. Also, check out my poll, it gives you some info about my next Brucas fic. I hope you all loved this story! Thanks, again! Don't forget to review and check out my poll.

My new Brucas fic is to be posted some time in August or earlier!

love you all!


End file.
